Memories/Transcript
This is a transcript for the sixth episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. ACT I 'SEQ. 1' 'INT. ULYSSES' PALACE - SITTING ROOM - DUSK' PENELOPE sits before a ROARING FIRE, weaving the design of a SHIP and an ethereal WOMAN into a tapestry. TELEMACHUS on a Skateboard tumbles down the staircase railing across the room. Telemachus: (laughs) Ohoho. Uh uh. (to Penelope) Sorry. Couldn't find the brake. (notices the ship and the woman in the tapestry) Hey, is this dad's ship? Who's the lady? Penelope: That's Hestia, goddess of the hearth. Telemachus: Hestia? The fireplace goddess? She's so lame, mom. Why don't you put a real god like Zeus or something on here? Penelope: (chuckles) Hestia is a real goddess, Telemachus. She keeps the memories of home alive for people who have lost their way. People like your father, Ulysses. Telemachus immediately falls quiet. Stares into the ship on the tapestry. PUSH IN on the ship, as we match. CUT TO: FAR SHOT ON ULYSSES' SHIP (the Navis) sailing across a calm SEA. 'SEQ. 2' 'EXT. OCEAN - DAY' POSEIDON bobs in the water, watching the ship from some distance away. Notices the ship is following the migration of a flock of SEAGULLS. SNORTS with contempt. Turns conspiratorially to talk to the seagulls. Poseidon: Look at those fools. Following a group of mindless seagulls who they think can lead them back to Ithaca. Poseidon: (cont'd, annoyed) Oh, you think I should help him, do you? Well perhaps I already have. - Perhaps I've made a deal with some creatures who will trap Ulysses forever, in a web of lies. - He will never find his precious Ithaca again. Poseidon's mouth curls into a devilish grin. The dolphins stop cackling and look worried. CUT TO CU ON Poseidon. inhales deeply, then EXHALES a DENSE FOG in the direction of Ulysses' ship. Poseidon: (cont'd, in and exhaling) Huuuuuhuuhhh. Huuuuhoooh. 'SEQ. 3' 'EXT. ULYSSES' SHIP - STERN - CONTINUOUS' Ulysses SKETCHES on a pad of paper. Periodically, he looks up at the seagulls, calling down to DATES at the wheel. Ulysses: Stay on course with those seagulls, Dates. We don't want to lose them. TIGHT ON DATES. At the wheel. Struggling to steer. Dates: (at the helm) I'm doing my best, but this old ship of mine is badly in need of repairs. CUT TO WIDE SHOT ON ULYSSES. Continues sketching. Ulysses: (concentrating on sketching) Hmmmm. Doesn't notice NISA appear behind him. Nisa: (curiously) Hhhmmm. Ulysses: Hmm. (humorously) Spying on me? Peers over his shoulder at the drawing, her OWL perching nearby on a railing. Suddenly, a cresting WAVE drenches the owl. Nisa: I just wanted to see what you were drawing. Ulysses smiles, thinks a moment and hands over the pad. Ulysses: Hmmm. Nisa: (delighted) Hmmm. CUT TO NISA'S POV on the PAD. She stares down into the face of a BOY of about 11. CUT BACK TO MS ON ULYSSES AND NISA. Nisa looks up, curiously. Ulysses: My son, Telemachus. He was just a baby when I left Ithaca. I try to sketch what he would have looked like if I could have watched him grow. The pictures have become my only memories of him. Nisa: I hope some day I get to meet him, and see Ithaca. Your home sounds wonderful. Ulysses: It is. People are free to carry out their dreams there. What ever you wish for you can have. Ithaca is a world of beauty beyond compare. Nisa: It sounds almost too good to be true. CUT TO DOWN BELOW ON DECK. ON PHILO, staring up at the seagulls. Scowling. Owl: (reacts) Huhuuuoohh. Philo: (at the rail) What am I doing here? (walks a little) I'd be a Professor by now if I was home. An honored master poet with his own library. Philo continues to stare up, grumpily, when... FWAP! A big dollop of seagull poop lands next to his feet on deck. Philo jumps back, startled... Philo: (cont'd, disgusted) Hey. - Ohehheeeh! CUT TO MS ON TITAN. Nearby. Big grin. Points at Philo with a huge CHICKEN LEG he's been eating... Titan: (roars with laughter) Hmmm. Hehehehehahah. CUT TO WIDE SHOT ON TITAN AND PHILO. Squaring off. Philo: (turns to Titan) Laugh it up! At least I'm not stuffing myself all day. Titan freezes with a chicken leg halfway to his mouth, leaps up and angrily lunges for a terrified Philo. Titan: (facing Philo, angrily) You couldn't go a day without putting someone down, could you? (grunting) Uuuaarrghh. Philo: It'd be easier than you going a day without gobbling all our fruit! And meat! It's called a diet...try one. Diomedes: (reaction) Ah, Ohhh! Zephyr: (chuckling) Haha! Titan: Fine! Bet you. One week. Philo: The looser has to clean the deck for a month. I hope, you like seagull poop. CUT BACK TO WIDE SHOT ON THE SCENE. The COMPANIONS watch them. This is trouble. Suddenly fog is coming up the ship. CUT TO MS ON DIOMEDES. At the BOW. Yelling... Diomedes: (O.S., yelling) ULYSSES! You better take a look at this. CUT TO WIDE SHOT ON THE PORT BOW. Poseidon's FOG is quickly ROLLING IN. CUT TO MS ON DIOMEDES. Holds up a CROSSBOW. Ulysses runs up. Ulysses: Where's it coming from? Diomedes: No idea, but fog is a bad omen. Ulysses: (glances up at the seagulls) Dates, stay on course with those seagulls. Everyone else, brace yourselves! CUT TO WIDE SHOT ON THE SHIP. The FOG swirls over it. Wraps itself around the ship like a blanket. Bitter cold. Ulysses and his crew are blinded. Can't see a thing. TIGHT ON PHILO. Eyes darting. Frightened. Suddenly SCREAMS... Philo: (scared) AHHHH! Something grabbed me! TIGHT ON TITAN. Squints into the dense fog. Sees something. Titan: (inspecting the area) Hmmm. hhhuaah. A red-eyed monster in the fog roars at them. Titan: (cont'd, roaring back) Uuuuaaaarrrghhhhhhh. CUT TO TITAN'S POV. Several pairs of RED EYES. GNARLED HANDS just below them. Ancient. Coming right for him. Philo: (scared) Uuuuahhh Aaaahhh! CUT BACK TO MS ON TITAN. Rolls away from the hands... Titan: (to Ulysses) ULYSSES! Ulysses: What? Titan: Creatures! Ulysses: (shouting) Everyone, gather together in the center of the deck! CUT TO WIDE SHOT ON THE SHIP. One by one the crew attempts to make their way to the center, but it doesn't go well, the fog far too thick. Nisa: (wondering what's going on) Uuuueeehhh? (scared) Uuuuaahhhh! WITHERED FINGERS grab at Nisa, her owl pecking them away. Owl: Huhuhu huh! Dates almost stumbles over the side. Dates: (falls down) Uuuuooohhhh! (grabbing the rail) Uuuuhhhooohhhh. PHILO, petrified, gropes blindly. Feels his fingers grab something large... Philo: By the Gods, I think I've got one! Titan: (gets ready to fight) Uuuuaarrghh. Diomedes: (O.S.) Ahhh,..... Ulysses, we're blind in this fog! Sitting ducks! MS ON DIOMEDES. Ponders this, then does what he's told. CUT TO CU ON ULYSSES. Thinks. Ulysses: (thinking) Hmmm. MS ON ULYSSES. The CROSSBOWS flies out of the fog. Ulysses snatches it up. Quickly ties a ROPE to one end of an arrow. Takes aim at some RAILING. Calls to his crew... Ulysses: (cont'd) Everyone, when I say "now", call out your name so I know where you are. And don't move. NOW! One after the other shout their name. Diomedes: DIOMEDES! Nisa: NISA! Titan: TITAN! Philo: PHILO! Dates: DATES! Zephyr: ZEPHYR! FLING! Ulysses lets the arrow and rope fly. We can't see it, but in the dense fog, we hear what's happening. PING-PING-PING! (SFX: RICOCHET SOUNDS) around the deck. Makes a complete CIRCLE, then embeds in the mast near NISA. Nisa: (almost hit by the arrow) Huuuaahhh! CUT TO WIDE ON THE SCENE. Ulysses pulls the ends of the rope inward like he's hauling in fish. A beat later, his entire crew appears from the fog, caught in the rope that has encircled them. Diomedes looks at Ulysses. Impressed. Diomedes: (admiring Ulysses) Hmmm. Nice trick. I'll have to remember that one. No time to relax. DISEASED HANDS suddenly jut at them from the fog. Ulysses and Titan SMASH them away, but as they do, the fog grows THICKER. Sucks away all light. Fear sets in. Nisa: Ulysses, what's happening? (frightened) Uuuaahhhhh! Dates, Zephyr & Philo: (all scared) Uuuuaaahhhhh! Titan: (ready to defend his friends) Uuuuaaarrgggghhhh. PHILO: Ohohh. Nisa: Uuuaaahhh! Zephyr: Uuuuuooooh. Diomedes: Oooohhh! Ulysses: No one panic. We'll get through this! And then everything goes BLACK. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 4' 'EXT. OCEAN - DAY' Ulysses' ship rocks listlessly on a dead ocean. No waves. Fog gone. Crystal clear sky overhead. 'SEQ. 5' 'EXT. ULYSSES' SHIP - MAIN DECK - CONTINUOUS' WIDE SHOT ON Ulysses and his crew. Laying lifeless like fallen chess pieces. Slowly, they stir. Look around. Ulysses: (sigh) Everyone all right? Woozy NODS and affirmative GROANS from the crew. Clearing his head, Ulysses remembers the seagulls. Looks up. Searching. Ulysses: (cont'd) We're lost again. CUT TO ULYSSES' POV. Nothing. The sky is empty. DATES looks at Ulysses. Dates: You're face! NISA and TITAN come over. Ulysses: (irritated) What's wrong? CUT TO WIDE SHOT ON THE DECK. Ulysses rushes over to a BARREL OF WATER. Peers at his reflection. Ulysses: (cont'd, as he sees and touches his face) Hoh? - Wuah? Huh? CUT TO ULYSSES' POV. There are RED WELTS around his TEMPLES. Turns back to his crew. Ulysses: (cont'd, turning to his companions) What happened to us in that fog? Philo: (pointing) Oh my! Look! LOOK! Everyone turns to see where Philo is looking. Eyes go wide with SHOCK. Ulysses: (shocked) Huuoooh!? CUT TO WIDE SHOT ON AN ISLAND. Just off the stern in a quarter mile away, everyone rushes to the bulwark and Stares. Diomedes: Does anyone recognize it? Dates: No. Ulysses? Ulysses: Can't tell from here. We need to go ashore. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 6' 'EXT. ISLAND - DAY' WIDE SHOT ON THE BEACH. Ulysses, Titan, Nisa, her owl, and Philo walk across the smooth BEACH. Several yards away, a LUSH FOREST. TROPICAL FLOWERS. The air scented with JASMINE and HONEY. All four are transfixed. Nisa: (amused) Heehee, ouw. It's beautiful. Ulysses: (turning to his companions) We still don't know what was in that fog. (giving commands) SO EVERYONE STAY CLOSE! They continue walking. Ulysses: (cont'd, thoughtful) Strange though.... I feel like I've been here before. The four begin following a PATH toward the forest. CUT TO MS ON NISA'S OWL. Flutters away from the group. Over to an outcropping of BIRD OF PARADISE FLOWERS. Nips them. Chews. Gets a sour face, spitting them out. CUT TO MS ON NISA. Follows the owl over. Chuckles. Nisa: (giggling, to the Owl) Heeheehee. You're supposed to look at those, not eat them.... (giggling) Hehe. As the owl continues to hack-up flower, Nisa's eyes are drawn to a CONCH SHELL nearby. Smiling, she gingerly picks it up. VOOM! ZOOM IN quickly on NISA'S EYE, followed by a FLASH, as we CUT TO: 'SEQ. 7' 'INT. NISA'S VISION - CONTINUOUS' WE FALL. Seeing what Nisa sees. Into a PINWHEEL of NEON LIGHT. A LIGHTNING BOLT splits the screen, tearing the color away. Because NISA is in a dream state one cannot hear her. Reveals a DARK CAVE. Suddenly, SPIDER WEBS are filling the cave. Blocking out Nisa's line of sight. Covering her body. Can't breathe. SMASH CUT TO: 'SEQ. 8' 'EXT. BEACH - CONTINUOUS' VOOM! Nisa is YANKED from the vision. Breathless. Hurls the conch away. Nisa: (as she throws the conch away) Yuuuuuhhhaaaaahhhhh!!! Shaken. Runs to catch the others. CUT TO UP AHEAD, on the PATH. Titan has found a TREE growing RIPE RED GRAPES. Licking his lips, he plucks about twelve to eat. Abruptly stops when he sees Philo staring at him. Grinning. Titan: (licking his lips) Hmmm huuaammm. Philo: (being smart, to Titan) Hmmmm. Feast away. I've got a bucket and mop just waiting for you. Titan: (growls, tossing the grapes) Uuuuaaarghghhmmmm. Philo: (Titan drops the grapes) Hah! WIDE ON THE SCENE. Nisa runs up. Agitated. Out of breath... Nisa: (breathing efforts while running) HahahHaaapp haaam. (breathless) Ulysses, I saw something. - A cave, full of spider webs. Philo: (very talkative) Spider webs! Eck! That doesn't sound good! I knew we shouldn't have come to this island. ULYSSES, this is all your fau... - Ohh! Philo stops himself. Catches Titan smiling. Titan: (arrogantly) Hehehehemm. Waiting for Philo to put Ulysses down. Philo pulls it back... Philo: I´ll just shut up now. Ulysses: Nisa, calm down. Are you sure you saw... (SFX: DOG GROWL!) OFF CAMERA. Ulysses stops. Head jerking around. Ulysses: (cont'd, surprised) Owww! CUT TO MS ON THE BUSH. WHOOMPH! A DARK, FURRY BEAST dives out. HURTLES through the air. '' TIGHT ON ULYSSES. Eyes flare open. Stumbles back. CRASH! Beast hits him full in the chest. JAWS flash rows of RAZOR TEETH. Opening wide. Heading for Ulysses throat. CUT TO CU ON TITAN. Sees Ulysses in trouble. Rears back with his sword... '''Titan:' (aggressive roaring) Uuuuoooorrrghhhh. Ulysses: WAIT, TITAN! Don't hurt it! Titan freezes. Dumbfounded. Stares down. Titan: (wondering) Uuuhhheeehh? CUT TO DOWN ANGLE ON ULYSSES. The beast is licking his face. We quickly see that it's not a beast at all. It's a DOG. Argos the Dog: (panting and licking affectionately) CUT TO WIDE SHOT ON THE SCENE. Ulysses quickly rolls out from under the dog. Ulysses: (happy/excited) I know this dog. It's Argos. MY DOG! Philo: Your DOG? Philo, Zephyr & Diomedes: (all touched) Huuuahhh! Ulysses: (happy/excited) Huho. NOW I understand why this place seemed so familiar. It's the beach I used to come to as a boy. The others stare. Still confused. Titan, Philo, Nisa, Zephyr, Dates & Diomedes: (trying to understand) Uuuah? Uuuwohhhh? Hah? Ulysses: (happy/excited) Don't you understand? Our journey is over. We've found Ithaca. WE'RE HOME! FADE TO BLACK. ACT II 'SEQ. 9' 'EXT. ITHACA - MAIN PLAZA - DAY' MAGNIFICENT BUILDINGS of GOLD and MARBLE spread out before us. CUT TO WIDE SHOT ON Ulysses, Argos, and his crew -- now joined by Dates, Diomedes, and Zephyr -- walking through the plaza. All awed by its grandeur. Ulysses: Wow! Huhah. Nisa: Wow! Hehe. Cool. Ulysses: Ohh. Philo: Wooohhh. Hooohhhh. Dates: I never imagined Ithaca would be this beautiful. Titan: Huuueehhh. Diomedes: Huuooohhhhh. Ulysses: It's exactly how I remember it. Like time stood still. Diomedes: Maybe we should let someone know we're here? I bet they give us a heroes welcome! Ulysses: (happily) There'll be plenty of time to celebrate later. Right now, I just want to find Penelope and Telem...Humm? Man #1: BY THE GODS, IT'S KING ULYSSES! Ulysses and his crew STOP. Stone still. Turn toward the voice. CUT TO WIDE SHOT ON THE PLAZA. A herd of townspeople begin SURGING TOWARD Ulysses and the crew. A wall over of very excited bodies. Crowd: (hurrahs and cheering) CUT BACK TO OUR HEROES. Still frozen, and a little scared. Diomedes: What were you saying about a celebration? Hmphf. Ulysses: Hah? Philo steps forward. Straightens his tunic. Raises his chin self confidently... Crowd: It's King Ulysses. It's King Ulysses. ULYSSES! Huuaaahhahhhaah. Huurahhh. Philo: (raises his hands, addressing the on rushing crowd) Hello, I am Philo. Grand poet, and best friend of...UMPH! WHAM! The crowd blows past Philo, knocking him over. Envelopes Ulysses and the others. Shaking their hands. Patting their backs. Humbly, Ulysses tries to calm them down... CROWD: Wuuaahhhh. Hahahahah. Huuuaaaahhhh. Huuurraahhh. Ulysses: Thank you, thank you, this is very nice. All at once, Ulysses is hoisted into the air. A second later, the rest of the crew joins him, riding on the backs of the townspeople who have begun to CHEER... Ulysses: (cont'd) Huuuaahhh! Nisa, Zephyr, Diomedes & Titan: Yaaahhh. Hahahah! Crowd: (all together) All hail King Ulysses, and the heroes of Troy. HURRAH! HURRAH! HURRAH! HURRAH! HURRAH! HURRAH!HURRAH! HURRAH! HURRAH! Philo: (being lifted up) Huohhhaahhaah. Hahah! Penelope: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?! All heads turn around toward the voice. Men in Crowd: (wondering) Huuueehhhh? CUT TO MS ON A WOMAN. Pushing through the crowd. As she gets closer, we realize it's PENELOPE. Penelope: Why are you cheering my husband's... Penelope's breath catches as her eyes find Ulysses. Penelope: (cont'd, surprised) Huh? CUT TO WIDE ON THE SCENE. Slowly the crowd lowers Ulysses to the ground in front of her. Ulysses: (tentatively) Penelope? Penelope: (awestruck) IT'S YOU! Unable to control herself, Penelope leaps into his arms. Wraps herself around him, never wanting to let go. Penelope: (cont'd) Everyone had given up hope, but I knew you'd find your way home someday. TIGHT ON Ulysses. Stares at her. Overjoyed. But then his face slowly changes, registering confusion. Ulysses: (short laughter) Huhu... CUT TO TWO SHOT ON Penelope and ulysses. Penelope notices. Penelope: What's wrong? Ulysses: You... You haven't aged. Penelope: (flattered) Ehemm. Don't be silly. Telemachus: (joyfully) FATHER! FATHER! Ulysses spins toward the voice. CUT TO WIDE ON THE COURTYARD. TELEMACHUS appears. Running. Dazed, Ulysses pulls out the drawing he made earlier of his son. Compares it to the boy coming toward him. Telemachus: (cont'd, jumping into Ulysses arms) Eheheh. Ehheheh. Eheh! ULYSSES: (lifting Telemachus up) WOOHOH. WOOOOWWWWW! CUT TO CU ON THE DRAWING. It's identical to Telemachus. BACK TO WIDE ON THE SCENE. Telemachus jumps into ULYSSES' arms. Ulysses hugs the boy. '' Bewildered. No time to think about this. Penelope turns and CALLS OUT to the crowd... '''Penelope:' Our king has returned! It is a glorious day in Ithaca! A CHEER goes up, as we... Crowd: (cheering) Huuurrraaayy! Yeaaahhhhh! Haahhhaaah. Hurrray! FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 10' 'INT. ULYSSES' PALACE - BALLROOM - NIGHT' A marvelous FEAST has been set for the returning heroes. VARIOUS SHOTS OF SUMPTUOUS FOOD. Musicians. Nisa dancing happily with Zephyr. Diomedes with Penelope. Dates with a playful Telemachus. Nisa & Zephyr: (laughing while dancing together) Hahahha hahhahahah! Heehheeeheee! Uuuaahhh. Diomedes & Penelope: (laughing while dancing) Hohoho. Hahahah. Telemachus & Dates: (laughing while dancing) Huuhohh. Hahhhaaaahhhahah! CUT TO MS ON TITAN. In a corner of the room. Watching the festivities. Sullen. Eyeing the food hungrily. Philo walks by with a plate of MEAT piled higher than his head. Titan: (hungrily) Hmmmm. Hmmmm uuuooorghgh Titan waits till Philo passes, then tosses the grapes and secretly pulls out a TURKEY LEG which he nibbles on. Philo: (carrying a plate full of food) Hu hahahahhaha! Titan: Hmmmppfff. The CROWD is still dancing happily. Zephyr, Telemachus, Diomedes & Penelope: (laughing while dancing) Hehehehehe. Hahaaahaaahhaaa. Hahahah. Heh. Hahhah. WIDE SHOT ON THE BALLROOM. MUSIC ends. Everyone bows. CUT TO MS ON Nisa. Makes her way over to some windows. Stares out. Look of surprise on her face. CUT TO NISA'S POV. Spots Ulysses. Sitting alone in the courtyard. BACK TO NISA. Curious, she quietly exits outside. As she does, the CAMERA PANS TO Penelope. Nearby. Watching her every move. Penelope: (pensive) Hmmmm. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 11' 'EXT. COURTYARD - CONTINUOUSLY' WIDE ON ULYSSES. Sitting alone. Staring down at his drawing of Telemachus. Nisa appears behind him. He barely looks up. Ulysses: (gestures to drawing) Pretty amazing how accurate I was, huh? I mean, what are the odds? And Penelope looking the same. I should be happy. Overjoyed. So why doesn't it feel right? Nisa: You're just not used to being home. It's overwhelming, that's all. Ulysses: I want to believe you're right. Penelope: (as she comes over) Believe it. Startled, Ulysses and Nisa turn around. Penelope comes walking up. Smiles ominously at the pair. Penelope: (cont'd) This is your home, and the celebration is just beginning. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 12' 'CELEBRATION MONTAGE' IN THE COURTYARD of the palace, MEDALS of HONOR are given to Diomedes and Titan by Penelope. Crowd: Huurrray! Hurrray! Hurrray! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Woooh! Yeah! Yeah! Titan, overcome with joy, HUGS everyone in sight, almost crushing them. Ulysses watches impassively. Face a mask of stone. Everyone enjoying the ceremony but him. Crowd: (cont'd, cheering) Hoha. Hahhahhhaaa. Diomedes: Hahaha. Titan: HAHAHHA! DATES AND ZEPHYR stand before the NAVIS which has been restored to its original beauty. Dates: (overjoyed to see his Navis) Hahahaaaahhhaaah, kiss! Dates is so overwhelmed, that he FAINTS, falling into the sea. Nearby, Ulysses skeptically examines the polished mahogany HULL. Glancing to the side, he sees that Penelope is watching his every move. IN A GRAND LIBRARY, Penelope places a crown of OAK LEAVES on Philo's head, then hands him a scroll that reads "PROFESSOR PHILO, MASTER POET OF ITHACA". Two SERVANTS appear. They are Philo CLONES in every detail. They bow to Philo, and he immediately breaks down CRYING with happiness. Crowd: Hurray! Hurray! Huuuurrray! Haaahhh! Hahhah Haaaahhhhh! Hahahah. Yeah! Philo: (excited) Hahhahaa! Nearby, Ulysses watches from the shadows. His face says it all; something is wrong. But what? Silently he slips away. AT ULYSSES' PALACE, Nisa and her owl are given a glorious SUITE. Nisa looks around to find Ulysses to thank him, but he isn't there. Instead, Penelope puts her arm around Nisa... Nisa: (sigh!) Penelope: You're part of our family now, Nisa. Owl: ("jumping" into the bed) Uhhh. Uhhhh. Penelope: Whatever you wish for, you can have. Nisa: (touched) Uhhh, ahh. Nisa smiles. Hugs her deeply. This is the first family she's ever known. Penelope: (happy over Nisa's joy) Ahamm! FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 13' 'EXT. TREES - DUSK' Ulysses walks with Nisa and her owl through OLIVE TREES near the courtyard. Nisa is confused, and slightly afraid. Ulysses: (seriously) I'm telling you, something is going on. Nisa: (insisting) What are you saying? This isn't Ithaca? Ulysses, we're all happy for the first time. Just enjoy it like the rest of us. TIGHT ON ULYSSES. Turns away. Frustrated. CUT TO TWO SHOT ON ULYSSES AND NISA. Nisa comes up to his side. Wishes she could say something to make him feel better. Nisa: (cont'd) Look, I'm meeting Zephyr at a party in town. Why don't you come? ULYSSES: No! You go. Have a good time. Nisa hops up and gives Ulysses a gentle peck on the cheek. Nisa: (she kisses Ulysses) Hmmwaw. Turns and leaves with the Owl. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 14' 'EXT. WOODED PATH - CONTINUOUS' Nisa walks along. Lost in thought. Stares over at her owl who HOPS alongside. The owl is glaring at her. Nisa: (pensive) You think I'm being selfish for leaving Ulysses to go to a party, don't you? Owl: (squawks the equivalent of "yes", then suddenly flies off into the forest) Huh! Nisa: (runs after the Owl) Hey! Where're you going? TRACKING SHOT ON NISA. Chases the owl into the forest. Quickly finds herself lost. Eyes dart around. Growing frightened. Nisa: (cont'd, breathing hard) Hhmmumm. Huah huhah huah. (looking for the Owl) Come on, I don't like it out here. I'll talk with Ulysses tomorrow. You don't really believe him do you? A large PATCH OF TREES shakes directly in front of her. Owl: (O.S.) Huuuh huuuuhh. Relieved, Nisa pushes through the trees... Nisa: (as she makes her way through the trees) Hoh huh huhmm. Hohoh howoow! CUT TO WIDE SHOT OF A CLIFF. Nisa falls over the side. Frantically, she grasps for a nearby VINE. Snatches it. SLAMS back against the cliff, barely hanging on. Tentatively she looks down. Gets the SHOCK of her life... Nisa: (cont'd, gasps a vine) Uwooowww. Huahh! CUT TO NISA'S POV. There's nothing below her. Just a LUMINOUS VOID. Even stranger, where the cliff meets the void resembles an UNFINISHED PAINTING. As if the painter stopped mid stroke. Nisa: (cont'd, surprised) Ohow?! TIGHT ON NISA. Whole body quakes with fear. What is this? Then, against her better judgement, she touches the void. Nisa: (cont'd, with the white flash) Wuuaahh! VOOM! ZOOM IN quickly on NISA'S EYE, followed by a FLASH, as we CUT TO: 'SEQ. 15' 'INT. NISA'S VISION - CONTINUOUS' The luminous void MELTS AWAY like dripping paint and reveals THREE DECREPIT OLD WOMEN. Sitting side by side. KNITTING. But instead of using thread, WEBBING flows from their needles creating an immense SPIDER WEB. As Nisa watches, the spider web GROWS. Creating the world of ITHACA. The BUILDINGS. Penelope. Telemachus. The old women smile with predatory mouths. SMASH CUT TO: 'SEQ. 16' 'EXT. SIDE OF THE CLIFF - CONTINUOUS' VOOM! Nisa is pulled from the vision. Finds her owl tugging at her shirt, helping her up. A moment later Nisa is on her feet. Stares back down at the LUMINOUS VOID... Nisa: (surprised sigh) Huuuaahhh. Owl: Huhuhuh hohoh. Nisa: We've been tricked... Ulysses is in danger. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 17' 'INT. PALACE - CORRIDOR - NIGHT' Ulysses storms down the corridor. Ulysses: Penelope! Penelope! No answer. He ducks his head into several rooms. Abruptly stops. Spotting something. 'SEQ. 18' 'INT. ROOM - NIGHT- CONTINUOUS' Telemachus sits at the far end of the room, back to Ulysses. Ulysses: Telemachus, have you seen your mother? Telemachus? No answer. Without hesitation, Ulysses strangely crosses to Telemachus, turns him around and rears back in horror... Ulysses: (cont'd, gasps in horror) Hoh Huh! TIGHT ON TELEMACHUS. He has no FACE. In it's place is WEBBING. Alive. Weaving itself into a face. TIGHT ON ULYSSES. Terrified. Stumbles backward and bolts from the room. Ulysses: (cont'd) HHOOOHHH!! HHOOOOOOOHOOOHHH! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 19' 'EXT. PALACE COURTYARD - CONTINUOUS' Ulysses explodes from the palace. Breaks into a dead run across the courtyard. Needs to get away. Get help. A low GROWLING stops him in his tracks. Ulysses: (scared of the dog) Ah! Argos The Dog: (scary growling) Grrrrrhhhhhrrrrrr. Grrrhhhhhhhrrrrrrr. CUT TO MS ON Argos with his teeth bared, blocking his way. Penelope: I'm sorry you had to see that. CUT TO WIDE SHOT ON ULYSSES. Whirls around. Finds Penelope standing in the doorway of the palace. Arm around Telemachus who's face is now whole. As Penelope starts to speak, the withered voices we just heard spill from her mouth. Something is controlling her. The voices are ancient and guttural, speaking together as one. Penelope: (cont'd) We hadn't expected you back so soon. Ulysses: (upset) WHO ARE YOU? WHAT IS THIS PLACE? Penelope: It could have been your home. Of course, we cannot allow you to tell your friends what you've found. Ulysses: (straight forward) YOU'RE NOT STOPPING ME! Penelope: Not us. TIGHT ON PENELOPE. Steps to the side. Reveals a MAN standing behind her. In shadow. TIGHT ON ULYSSES. Sees the man. Breath catches... Ulysses: (startled) Ah?! By the Gods... TIGHT ON the MAN. Steps out of the shadows. Reveals himself. It's ULYSSES. A perfect copy...raising its SWORD. CUT TO WIDE SHOT ON THE COURTYARD. Penelope, Telemachus, and Argos watch passively as the Copy begins to circle Ulysses. Ulysses draws his sword to defend himself. Penelope: Once he defeats you, he will take your place. Your friends will never know, until it's too late. WHAM! The Copy STRIKES out at Ulysses. KA-CHING! Ulysses parries the blow. SPARKS fly. Ulysses's Double: Ahh! haya! Ulysses: (wondering) WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHY THE ILLUSION? Penelope: To trap you and your crew in our web, which we built by feeding on your memories of Ithaca. WHUMPH! Ulysses is smashed in the chest by his copy's SWORD BUTT. Ulysses's Double: (attacking) Uuuhhhmm. Ulysses: (fighting his double) Uhhhweehh. Uhhhmmpp! Winded, he stumbles back. Barely has time to block an incoming sword blow to his shoulder. Ulysses: (cont'd, breathing hard) Huham huhamm. Memories?! - It was the fog! Those creatures in the fog. The marks on my face. That's how you stole my memories. Penelope: Very clever. Your memories are the key to our survival. Now say goodbye to them forever. Ulysses's Double: (attacking Ulysses) Uuuuwweehhh. ULYSSES: (defending himself) Dah huahhh! CU TO MS ON THE COPY. LUNGES at Ulysses in a fury. Levels a volley of sword blows. Ulysses parries every one, but it takes its toll. Can't keep this up forever. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 20' 'INT. TAVERN - CONTINUOUS' A PARTY is blaring in full swing with music and dancing. CUT TO MS ON TITAN, DIOMEDES and DATES. Sitting at a table piled with EMPTY PLATES. Titan, picking through the plates, grabs a CHICKEN. inhales it. Licks his lips. Titan: (eating) Hmm. Hhmmm. Hhohhhummmm. Titan scans the table. Spots a ROASTED PIG. Pulls it to his mouth. Stops when he notices Dates watching him curiously. Dates: Thought you had a bet with Philo? Titan: (talking with mouth full) Hmmmooomm. - Philo cheat, so I cheat. Titan motions over Dates' and Diomedes' shoulders. The two men crane their necks around. CUT TO WIDE SHOT ON PHILO ACROSS THE ROOM. Standing on a table, insulting his look alike servants who are tossing ROSE PETALS at his feet. Philo: Spread them out evenly, they're clumping up. I want a carpet of roses beneath me. CUT TO AND ON Philo clearing his throat and holds up a POEM... Philo: (cont'd, clears his throat) Ehhehehemmm. (introducing the poem) This poem is entitled, "ME". (reading) "It's so wonderful to be me." The end, thank you. Crowd: (laughing) WahaHahhahaha! Yeah! Whahahah. CUT TO TIGHT SHOT on the TAVERN ENTRANCE. Nisa BURSTS in with her owl. Out of breath. Searches the room. Zephyr appears in front of her with a big smile, but she pushes past him, spotting Titan. Leaves Zephyr staring after her, confused. TRACKING SHOT ON NISA. Bolts across the room. Catches Titan mid-bite into a HUGE PIE. Gets right in his face. Titan: (biting into the pie) Wuuuhuuhooorggghmmmm. Nisa: (being out of breath) Huhehehem. Titan, I need your help...Ulysses figured it out, but I didn't believe him...We have to find him....This place...Ithaca...it´s some kind of trap. Ulysses is in trouble! TIGHT ON DIOMEDES. Suddenly looks alarmed... Diomedes: Ah, Ulysses is in trouble? Well, Why didn't you say so? Titan, quit stuffing yourself! CUT TO MS on ENTRANCE DOOR. Titan, Diomedes, Dates, and Nisa make for the exit, Zephyr joining them. Diomedes: (cont'd, running to the door, breathing efforts) Huhem huhehahem. TWO SOLDIERS appear, blocking their way. The soldier speaks with the same ancient, WITHERED VOICES as Penelope. Soldier #1: Going somewhere? The party just started. Diomedes: Huh! I'll handle this. DIOMEDES steps forward, cocky. The SOLDIERS respond to this by drawing their swords. Soldier #1: (as he pulls his sword) Huuwaahhh! Diomedes: (all of a sudden scared) Huah! Titan doesn't give them a chance to use the swords. Grabs the soldiers. SHOVES them against the wall. Titan: (attacks the soldiers) Huuuooor? Huuuarrggghhh. (astonished) Wow. TIGHT ON THE SOLDIERS. Explode on impact into SPIDER WEBS. CUT TO CU ON TITAN. Astonished. CUT TO WIDE SHOT on the TAVERN. All chaos breaks loose. TOWNSPEOPLE who were a moment ago partying with our heroes, suddenly attack. Crowd: (is getting upset) AAaHuuah. Wahahhh. Uuuaahhh. Weehhhhahhuuuarghh. Titan: (hitting the attacking people) Huuuaaarrrghhhh. Crowd: (upset) Weehhhhahhuuuarghh. CUT TO MS ON Titan. Grabs a table. Tries to hold them back. '' '''Titan:' (grabbing the table) Huuurraaargghhh. CUT TO MS ON Dates and Diomedes. Beat back the townspeople with their swords, EXPLODING them into SPIDER WEBS on contact. CUT TO UP ANGLE ON Philo. Still standing on the table. SCREAMING for help. Not because he's being attacked, but because his servants are trying to steal his CROWN. TIGHT ON Zephyr. ZIPS over to Philo. Snatches him up. ZIPS Philo to safety, but not before the poet YANKS his crown to safety. Zephyr: (rescuing Philo) Huuehh. Philo: (scared) Ahh, ahh. CUT TO CU ON Nisa. Standing behind Titan. Stares over at the exit. Totally blocked. All around her the battle rages on. She yells up to Titan... Nisa: Titan, we have to get out of here! FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 21' 'EXT. ULYSSES PALACE - COURTYARD - NIGHT' TIGHT ON ULYSSES. WHUMPH! SMACK! Ulysses crumbles to the ground. Battered. Bruised. Unable to move. Ulysses: (painful sighs) Uuuerghgh. Uuuurghh ehhhhrgghh. CUT TO WIDE SHOT on ULYSSES and his COPY. The Copy stands over him. Emotionless. With incredible strength, Ulysses' Copy tears a MARBLE COLUMN from the ground, nearby. Ulysses's Double: (tearing down a column) UUaahhh. Hoists the column over his head, preparing to crush him... Ulysses: (scared) Hoh! (beat) Huuuuahhh! Ulysses's Double: (balancing the column) Huuehhh. Uuuuehhuuuuehhh. PENELOPE, TELEMACHUS, and ARGOS stride over. Penelope: It's over, Ulysses. You can't win. CUT TO DOWN SHOT on Ulysses. Stares up. Dizzy. Weak. Ulysses: (panting) Why do you need my memories to survive. They're meaningless, except to me. CUT TO TIGHT UP SHOT on PENELOPE. Staring down darkly. Penelope: (desperately) True. Memories are what fill a person's soul. But my sisters and I are cursed. We have no memories, no soul of our own, so we must feed on the memories of others to stay alive. Ulysses: Sisters? Who are you creatures? Penelope: You shall soon see. (to "Ulysses's double") FINISH HIM! Ulysses's Double: (still balancing the heavy column) Uuuaarrghhheeemmmuuahhh. CUT TO WIDE SHOT on the scene. Ulysses' Copy rears back with the column. Ulysses turns away, prepared for his fate. TITAN jumps by from the side and pushes "ULYSSES THE COPY" away. The column falls down further away from Ulysses. Titan: (attacking cry) Uuuaaarrrgh! Penelope: (scared) Ah! Ulysses's Double: (O.S.) Uuaahh. The column rolls over ULYSSES THE COPY. TITAN and ULYSSES stand together. DIOMEDES, ZEPHYR, NISA, DATES and PHILO come by. Nisa: (O.S.) Ulysses! LOOK! Suddenly the GROUND beneath their feet begins to QUAKE and SPLIT apart. Zephyr: What's happening? (SFX: CRACKING) The earth opens up WIDE beneath. Everyone tries to run, but they aren't fast enough. Helplessly, they begin to fall straight down into the arms of DARKNESS. Titan, PHILO, NISA, ZEPHYR, DATES, DIOMEDES & Ulysses: (falling down) Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh Woooohhhhh Ahhhhh! CUT TO: ACT III 'SEQ. 22' 'INT. CAVE - NIGHT' TRACKING SHOT. Picks up where we left off with the crew falling into oblivion. Titan, Philo, Nisa, Zephyr, Dates, Diomedes & Ulysses: (falling down) AHHHHHHHHH! Down and down into a DARK CAVE made of jagged VOLCANIC ROCK. Then... FWAP! The crew lands HARD into a GIANT NET. Tries to scramble up, but a thick, STICKY RESIN oozes over their bodies, locking them in place. Quickly they realize where they are... Stuck. In an enormous SPIDER WEB. Ulysses struggles. Trying to free himself. Glances upward. Notices something... Ulysses: (trying to get off the sticky spider web) Huuarrghg yah. Ehhehhhuuuarrgh. Titan: (efforts to free himself) Uuuaaargghhhhh. The crack they fell through SEALS itself. Philo: (blubbering) We're trapped like flies! The only light coming from several TORCHES along the cave's FACE. CUT TO ULYSSES' POV. Stares at an outcropping of rock near the top of the cave. Sitting on the outcropping are the THREE DECREPIT OLD WOMEN from Nisa's vision. Knitting needles in hand. Weaving the web. They smile sweetly down at the group, speaking with the same WITHERED VOICES we heard earlier. Three Fates: (O.S.) Hello again, Ulysses. Ulysses: Oh oh! We've got company. Three Fates: We're so glad you could join us. CUT TO WIDE SHOT ON THE CREW. Universal expression of confusion. Fear. Especially Philo who is terror struck. Philo: (panicking) Oh no! I know who they are. They're the three fates! CUT TO MS ON THE OLD WOMEN. They look at each other, pleased that they've been recognized. Clotho: Don't be afraid. My name is Clotho, the one who spins the web of life. Lachesis: I am Lachesis, the one who assigns man his destiny. Atropos: And I am Atropos, the one who cuts the thread at death. CUT TO MEDIUM SHOT ON THE THREE FATES. They giggle. Clotho: Our knitting is quite strong. Three Fates: (giggling ironically) Eheheheh hehe. CUT TO WIDE SHOT ON THE CREW. This isn't good. Everyone struggles desperately, but the web holds them tight. TITAN, DIOMEDES, ULYSSES, DATES, Nisa, Philo & Zephyr: (efforts to get off the web) Uuueeehhh! Uuuuaarrgh. Ahhh. Huuuueergghh..... Ulysses: Uuuaarghhh! Lachesis: The web we've built from your memories, Ulysses, is almost finished. Soon you and your crew will be cut free - and sent to your doom. Atropos: And then, Poseidon will reward us for keeping you from your true home. Three Fates: (together) He will lift our curse, and we will have our own memories. Our own souls. Forever, and ever, and ever. Eh heheheh heheh! The Fates cackle with happiness. CUT TO WIDE ON THE CREW. Cackling reverberates in their ears. Continue struggling to free themselves. CLOSER ON ULYSSES AND DIOMEDES. Bound next to each other. Straining, Ulysses turns his head. Whispers in Diomedes ear. Ulysses: (panting) Eheh heh. (whispering to Diomedes) We need to get those knitting needles. They're the key to loosening these threads. Diomedes: Good luck. This webbing's tighter than a donkey bridle. It'll take a miracle to get those needles. CUT TO WIDE ON THE CREW. Losing hope. FADE OUT./FADE IN: Then suddenly, a strange PECK-PECK-PECK! sound catches their attention. Zephyr: (looking up) Huh? What's that noise? It sounds like pecking. CUT TO CU ON NISA. Suddenly stops struggling. Looks around. Nisa: Hey, where's my owl? KA-KRACK! Something BREAKS OPEN above them. Everyone looks up. CUT TO WIDE ON THE CAVE CEILING. A HOLE bursts open in the rock and NISA'S OWL comically PLUMMETS through. Owl: (squawks frantically, falling) Huuuh huuuhu huuuh huuh! Huuh! The owl had been trying to peck its way inside. Unfortunately, it pecked a little too hard. TRACK WITH THE OWL as it flaps madly, attempting to slow its descent. Careens wildly out of control until... CRASH! Slams into the FATES, knocking the KNITTING NEEDLES from their hands. Three Fates: (together) Aaaahhhh! All at once, Ulysses webbing starts to loosen. CUT TO WIDE SHOT ON THE GROUP. Ulysses pulls free of his own webbing. Ulysses: (pulling free from his web) Hohhh! Uuyaahh! YANKS out his sword, then SLASHES the webbing away that holds Diomedes. Another SLASH, and Titan is free. CUT TO MS ON THE FATES. SHRIEK like harpies, trying to bat the owl away as it flaps frantically, caught in their ancient silver hair. Three Fates: (together) Aaaaahhhhhhhh! (beat) AHH! GET THE BEAST AWAY! OUR NEEDLES! Finally they succeed in SWATTING the owl away. Immediately begin scouring the ground, pawing desperately for their knitting needles. Snatch the needles up. Let loose a torrent of webbing in the direction of the owl. Owl: (squawking despondently) Huuuhuuu howwhuuuhuuu huuhuuhuuhuuuhu. Three Fates: (firing spider webs at the OWL) Ahh! AAhhaaaaahhhhh! CUT TO CU ON NISA'S OWL. Flapping away. Doesn't see the webbing coming. SMACK! Webbing rockets into the owl. Pins it to the ceiling. Bound. Helpless. Owl: (being smacked by the web) Huuuuhuuu hhuuuuuhhh huuh! CUT TO CU ON NISA. Pulling herself out of the loosened webbing. Sees her owl in trouble. Nisa: My owl! Owl: (almost crying) Huuh huuuh huuuh! CUT TO MS ON ULYSSES. Turns to look at the owl. Sees something else that chills his bones... CUT TO MS ON THE FATES. Three foul faces staring right at Ulysses. Needles raised. Let loose an avalanche of WEBBING. CUT TO WIDE SHOT ON THE GROUP. SLAM! The webbing barrels into Ulysses. Blows him backward. Ulysses: Huuummpf, heh, hummmpf. PUNCHES his body into Dates, Philo, and Nisa who are still pulling themselves free. Titan, Diomedes, Ulysses, Dates, Nisa, Philo & Zephyr: (almost one after the other) Aaaaaahhh! AHHH! WATCH OUT! Philo: (scared) Hhhuuaahhh. Nisa: (frightened) Aaaaahhhh! RIIIP! The entire SPIDER WEB tears in half. Ulysses, Dates, Philo, and Nisa SWING AWAY on their half of the web toward the far side of the cave. KA-KRASH! Hit hard against volcanic rock. Come to rest. Suspended above the abyss. Ulysses looks across the cave. Titan, Diomedes, Ulysses, Dates, Nisa, Philo & Zephyr: (as the web swings torn to both sides) Hhheehhuuuuooohhhhhoohhhh! ULYSSES: (smashes against the wall) Uuuueeeahhh! CUT TO MS ON TITAN, DIOMEDES, AND ZEPHYR. Holding on to their half of the web above the abyss. Panicked. Diomedes: (scared) What do we do now? TIGHT ON ULYSSES. Staring daggers up at the Fates. Ulysses: Get those knitting needles! CUT TO UP ANGLE ON THE FATES. Faces red with anger, the Fates are quickly using their knitting needles to create a new web. It flows over the rock ledge, working its way across the cave. Three Fates: (grumbling) Brah brah hawhaw brahbrah.... CUT TO MS ON TITAN, DIOMEDES, AND ZEPHYR. Titan stares up at the Fates. Rears back with his fist, and PISTONS it into the cave wall. CRUNCH! Tears a huge hole. Again. CRUNCH! Another hole, right above the first. Titan: (punching holes into the wall) Huuarghh. Huoh! Huuoh. Huoh! Huoh!... Begins pulling himself up, punching NEW HOLES as he goes. Motions for Diomedes and Zephyr to follow. CUT TO WIDE SHOT ON ULYSSES AND THE OTHERS. Sword still in hand, Ulysses gingerly cuts away what's left of the webbing binding Nisa, Dates, and Philo. Eyes tack about the cave. Ulysses: We can't stay here. That web will be on us any second. Dates: What about that jagged clump of rocks up there? Ulysses looks up. Sees where Dates is staring. CUT TO ULYSSES POV. Several Jagged and torn pieces of VOLCANIC ROCK just from the cave wall maybe 50 feet above. CUT TO MS ON ULYSSES, DATES, AND NISA. Dates: (cont'd) We'd be safe behind them. Nisa: But they're too high. Dates: Not if we swing up. First thing a sailor learns: how to fly on the rigging. CUT TO MS ON THE FATES, knitting furiously. Don't notice Titan easing himself up onto the rock ledge. Quietly, he pulls Diomedes and Zephyr up. The three creep up behind the Fates. Feet stepping gingerly. Closer. Closer. Titan and Diomedes raise their swords. But ZEPHYR's leg slides from the cave wall, stones fall down. Titan: Uuuaarghhh. The Fates stop knitting. Spin around at the sound. Spot the three. Lash out with the needles. Three Fates: (turning around with aggressive voices) Haeh?! Haehhhaaahhh! VOOM! Webbing SPITS out. Titan and Diomedes duck, but Zephyr isn't quick enough. The webbing pummels into him. Rockets Zephyr backward, pinning him to the wall. Titan's eyes go wide with ANGER. Zephyr: (hit by a web) Ahhhh! Titan: (roars) Huh hoooaaarghhh! Lunges for the Fates. CUT TO: MEANWHILE, ACROSS THE CAVE, Ulysses, Nisa, Dates, and Philo have begun swinging themselves like a pendulum toward the rocks. Back and forth. Getting steadily closer. Philo: (turning green) I think I'm gonna be sick. Ulysses, Nisa, Dates, & Philo: (swinging) Huh, hah, huh , hah.... Ulysses: It's just a little farther. Closer. Closer. Finally Dates reaches out. Snatches an edge of the rock. Digs his fingers in. Dates: GOT IT. Everyone climb up! CUT TO: CUT TO MS ON TITAN AND THE FATES. Titan, in a fury, has grabbed the knitting needles. The Fates struggle. Won't let go. Web sprays out from the needles, hissing like a dangerous snake. Finds a victim. Diomedes. Diomedes: (caught by the web) Huh Uuuuhuuoorrghh! TITAN is caught off guard, loses his grip and stumbles. Titan: (growling ferociously) Huuuoorghh. Uuuarghh. Uuuummm Uuarghh! The fates loom over him smiling with teeth like gravestones. Clotho: A nice big fly for us, sisters. They cackle and raise their needles. Three Fates: (in unison, laughing) Hu ahahahahaha heheh! TIGHT ON ULYSSES. Mind spinning. Eyes tack around the cave. Think. THINK! Finally find the sword at his side. An idea. One chance. Got to take it. Pulls the sword from his hilt. Takes dead aim. HURLS it. Ulysses: (breathing efforts, throwing the sword) Hah huh hueh! CLOSE ON THE SWORD, spinning through the air. CUT TO MS ON THE FATES. KA-KRASH! Ulysses sword SMASHES the knitting needles out of their hands. Needles spin free. Bank once off the cave's wall, spraying wildly... Straight back into the Fates. Three Fates: (together) HuuuAaahhhhh! Knock them sideways. Bound. Over the lip of the rock ledge. Three Fates: (cont'd, together) Aaaaahhhhhh! (beat) NOOOOOOOOOOO! A moment later the Fates are gone. Lost to the abyss. CUT TO: CUT TO WIDE SHOT ON THE CAVE. Ulysses and his crew pump their fists in the air... Diomedes, Titan & Zephyr: YEAHHHH! HAHHAAAAA! Ulysses: HUHU YAY! Philo & Dates: YEAH! Nisa: YIPPIE! Everyone: (cheering) YIPPEE! ALL RIGHT! YEAH! PHILO peeps over the edge of the abyss. Philo: Hmmm! We should be going. I don't wanna wait for those fates to come back. CUT TO MS ON THE FATES. All three fates are lying moveless on the spider web. Bound. FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 23' 'EXT. ULYSSES' SHIP - MAIN DECK - MORNING' ULYSSES stands at the head of his ship. Oil slick colors of the dawning sun crawling into the sky. Behind him, the island that was almost Ithaca drifts away. Sadly, he pulls Telemachus' drawing from his pocket. Nisa appears with her owl. Nisa: I'm sorry it wasn't him, Ulysses. But you'll find your family. Someday. Ulysses: I know. And when I do, they'll be the real thing. Not some idealized memory. That's what the Fates forgot; real life is flawed, only memories are perfect. Carefully, Ulysses folds up Telemachus' picture. Ulysses: (cont'd) By the way, what ever happened to that bet between Titan and Philo? CUT TO WIDE SHOT ON THE DECK. Philo and Titan, decked out in CLEANING TUNICS and HEADBANDS, are swabbing the deck with mops. Philo: (sour-faced) Stop slopping your dirty water on my side. Titan: (growls) Hrrrggg Hmmmuuuarghh. Philo takes one last swipe, then stops. Finished. Philo: Ahhh, done. All clean. SPLORT! Unbelievably, a huge DOLLOP OF SEAGULL POOP splatters next to Philo, ruining his work. Philo goes beet red, enraged. Philo: (cont'd) WHAT!?! NO! IMPOSSIBLE! Jerks his head toward the sky. CUT TO UP ANGLE ON THE SKY. The seagulls from the opening scene drift across the sky, heading north. CUT TO MS ON ULYSSES AND NISA. Staring up. Ulysses: Well, what do you know? Dates, follow those seagulls, we're back on course. CUT TO WIDE ON THE NAVIS. Turning. Following the seagulls into the rising sun. As the Navis slowly disappears from sight, we continue to hear Philo and Titan arguing. Philo: (O.S.) I think that fell on your side. You should clean it. Titan: (O.S., low, threatening growl) Uuuuueeerrghhhh! Philo: (O.S.) Okay, all right, it was just a suggestion... Ulysses, Diomedes, Nisa, Zephyr & Dates: (laughing at Titan and Philo) Hahah hahah! Heeheh! Hahah! Hoohahahhah! And they're gone. A beat goes by, then... SPLASH! Poseidon bursts up from the ocean's depths. Bobs there. Snarling. Staring after the Navis. Poseidon: You've escaped your fate this time, Ulysses. But next time, it won't be a trio of old women who seal your doom. It will be something far worse.... IRIS OUT. Category:Episode transcripts